


Bad Luck

by bonbel



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbel/pseuds/bonbel
Summary: A character study piece I wrote a while back about Kirigiri and Celestia. Not necessarily an AU, but takes place before and outside the context of the killing game.





	Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Perspective alternates; in case you can't tell, normal text is Kyouko, italicized text is Celestia.

Since I was very, very young I’ve had obsessions. Stack the books just right, wear a necklace every day, keep my pockets empty, always. Wash hands three times before eating, count the tiles in the bathroom, blow out every candle after fifteen minutes. It sounds like OCD, but it’s so much more than that. It’s a safety precaution, because I have been cursed with bad luck.

_Since I was very, very young I’ve had desires. All the money in the world, all the friends and lovers I could ask for, the luxury even celebrities could never dream of. I know how to make people give me what I want, when I want it, and the older I grow, the more power I hold. It sounds like greed, but it’s so much more than that. It’s simply the way I live my life, because I have been blessed with good luck._

I work as a detective for a private agency. My odd rituals prove useful there, where ignoring the slightest detail could be disastrous. A few years in, I burned both of my hands in a fire, covering them in hideous scars. Now, I wear gloves to hide my injuries. My bad luck follows me everywhere, leaving its mark on my body.

_I work as a barmaid in a casino, but that job is just for show. My real talent is the gambling itself, where my luck has never been more valuable. I rob people blind, but in the legal way, so that nobody can ever stop me. I am no cheater, but still, they call me the queen of liars, because nobody can believe that I am lucky enough to win every time. At every turn people try to catch me in the act, but in reality, I am the most honest gambler you will ever meet. My good luck just follows me everywhere, helping me win each and every time._

My last investigation was at a jewelry auction. Ten stolen diamonds, and the cops could not find a single clue. As far as I could tell, the thief had not used any kind of forced entry. They just took what they wanted, and walked out the door. I remember thinking that I would kill for that kind of luck.

_After some time, I realized my talents could be used for less moral purposes. I have never been one to care about others, or really feel guilt at all. Besides, it was starting to seem wasteful to spend all my time gambling. I knew that there were faster ways to get money. So last month, I walked into a private auction in my nicest dress, zipped up some diamonds in my pocketbook, and left. Nobody gave me a second glance._

I want to make something very clear; I am not a good person. If I had luck, I would steal and kill and lie. But I do not. When you have bad luck, you are forced to act like an good person, because it is the only way to keep your life from being destroyed. I never did solve that museum robbery. I gave up as soon as I saw the crime scene, and told my client to keep the money. People like me will never outmatch people who are lucky enough to never leave a trace.

_Sometimes, I wish I could be a good person. Luck can get you a great many places, but it does not make people care for you. I have never had a family, nor friends. Everyone in my life has been distant. When you are blessed with the ability to have everything you have ever wanted, jealousy begins to form. Bad people will befriend you for a cut of your profits, and good people will avoid you to minimize the temptation. It may be true that I do not feel much of anything, but I have always felt longing. I wish that I had been given the opportunity to be compassionate._

I went to school with a girl with long black hair. She always won at rock-paper-scissors, but at lunchtime, she sat alone. Once, I tried to talk to her, but the words in my mouth came out twisted and warbled. She smiled at me, and I saw pain in her eyes. I was never brave enough to be her friend, but I think I may have loved her.

_I went to school with a girl with violet eyes. She could never guess the right answer on tests, so she studied day and night. Once, she looked me in the eyes and asked me what my name was. Before I could reply, I had to stop myself from crying. By the time I was ready, she had left. I have never had a friend, but sometimes I think about her and my chest hurts because I think she was a lot like me. I was never lucky enough to meet her again._


End file.
